empire_of_suertatefandomcom-20200213-history
Pedro Carlos Bourbón de Suertate
Pedro Carlos Antonio Rafael José Javier Francisco Juan Nepomuceno Tomás de Villanueva Marcos Marcelino Vicente Ferrer Raimundo de Bourbón de Suertate, is the Prince-Elector-Archbishop of Toledo and Cardinal-Infante in the imperial family and court of the Emperor of Suertate, Felipe V de Bourbon de Suertate. He is the Second and youngest son of the Emperor Birth and Baptism Born as the second son of the Emperor and Empress of Suertate on the 12 April, 1714, at 12;13pm, after the empress spent a gruelling 12 hours in labor. Upon birth, he was given the title of Infante de Suertate. Due to the long and gruelling labor, his mother, Empress Maria Luisa de Savoy, contracted a decease, causing her to no longer be able to have children. Fortunately, another heir was born before Pedro, thus securing the throne. One month after his birth, due to fear he might die, He was baptised by the Príncipe-Arzobispo de Madrid, The current Crown Cardinal at the time. He was baptised as Pedro Carlos Antonio Rafael José Javier Francisco Juan Nepomuceno Tomás de Villanueva Marcos Marcelino Vicente Ferrer Raimundo de Bourbón de Suertate, Infante de Suertate. Childhood Early Childhood The first two years of the Infantes life was a struggle. The Imperial family, whom had always had a large sum of power and support in the Catholic Church, was beginning to loose influence. Previously, the emperors brother, the Cardinal-Infante de Zaragoza, had lost favour after he was found to of been guilty of braking his Clerical celibacy, sleeping with both noblewoman and the popes own illegitimate daughters. This caused a panic in the imperial family to place another imperial as a clergy. Soon, the two year old Infante, was elevated to the offices of Arzobispo de Tarragona and joint Soberano Príncipe-Obispo de Urgell. Clergy Career Ordination Ordained as the Arzobispo de Tarragona and joint Soberano Príncipe-Obispo de Urgell on the 9 January, 1716, at the age of 2, by the Crown Cardinal, the Príncipe-Arzobispo de Madrid. This was the first of his two Ordinations, the second of which where by the Pope on the 14 June, 1720 at the age of 4, when he was elevated to the position as Corona Cardenal-Infante de Suertate, as well as the offices of Gran Inquisidor de Suertate, obispo de Cuenca, obispo de Sigüenza-Guadalajara, obispo de Ciudad Real, obispo de Albacete, Abad de Leyre, and Abad de Santo Domingo de Silos. Education Currently educated by the Prince-Abbot of Santa Maria de Montserrat. He has shown quite a appetite for knowlage, and has taken rapidly to his studies since the age of 7. Personality and Appearance Personality Known as the 'Child Cardinal', he is a joyful, overbearing boy of 8, known to have far to much energy and to always ignore the dark and evil parts of a situation and focus on the joyful and pure. Appearance A small boy of 8, whom even for his age is considered tiny. He has rosey cheeks and a joyful smile, which he uses much. Often seen in a powdered wig, as he himself has dark hair and dislikes it. ''Titles, Styles and Honours '' Titles and Styles; '' Spanish: ''Su Eminencia, Cardenal-Infante de Suertate, Arzobispo de Tarragona y Príncipe-Obispo Soberano de Urgell, Gran Inquisidor de Suertate, Obispo de Cuenca, Sigüenza-Guadalajara, Ciudad Real y Albacete, Abad de Leyre y Abad de Santo Domingo de Silos English: His Eminence, Cardinal-Infante of Suertate, Archbishop of Tarragona and joint Sovereign Prince-Bishop of Urgell, Grand Inquisitor of Suertate, Bishop of Cuenca, Sigüenza-Guadalajara, Ciudad Real, and Albacete, Abbot of Leyre, and Abad de Santo Domingo de Silos. Honours; * Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece * Knight of the Order of the Holy Spirit * Knight of the Order of Charles III * Knight of the Order of Isabella the Catholic Ancestry